The Last Breath/Issue 1
Anna Jones is a 24 year old woman from California, United States. She lives in an apartment with her boyfriend, Bert. On a nice Friday night, they go put to eat. Her 16 year old brother, Randall, was visiting so he came. They go to a nice little burger joint where Bert got the biggest burger Anna would allow him to get. Randall wanted the same thing but Anna says she doesn’t want to return him ‘broken’ to their parents. The only thing Anna gets is a can of soda. “I’m gonna head on out for a smoke,” Anna informs. “K,” Bert mumbles, face full of burger. She steps out and takes out a cigarette. She holds in in her mouth. Just at that time, an asteroid is heading towards earth. She lifts her lighter. The asteroid gets closer to earth. She lights the cigarette then inhales. That was her last breath, the last breath before the beginning of the end of the world. They feel a little shake, not much, just enough for Anna to drop her cigarette. It falls from her mouth and burns a hole in her pant leg. “Fuck!” Anna exclaims in pain. She looks into the window. There Burt waves at her smiling. She mouths the words "fuck you." She waits impatiently until Burt and Randall are finished. Randall comes out followed by Burt. "Did you feel that?!" Burt asks excitedly. "Shut up," Anna says back. "Are you okay?" Randall asks. "Yea, Randy, I'm okay," Anna responds. "Just hurts." "What now?" Randall asks. "Let's just go home," Anna says. They walk to the apartment. The burger joint is so short of a distance away to take a cab or bus. When they get there, it's around 5:30 pm. They walk in and to their room. When they open the door, Randall goes to the living room and grabs his laptop. Anna and Burt sit down and watch TV. "What do you think that was?" Anna asks, with her head on Bert's shoulder. "We live near a continental plate, it was probably just a small earthquake," Bert says. "Wouldn't an earthquake last longer than that," Anna asks. "Stop worrying," Bert says. "You're not as hot when you worry." Randall eyes them weirdly from the kitchen table. ---- The next day, Anna and Bert go out for breakfast. The place they go to eat at is just out of town. Randall is still sleeping, so they leave a note for him. :Gone out for breakfast, cereal in the cupboard. Anna and Bert grab their coats and leave. They taker the train to get there. Their breakfast isn't very good in their opinion. "Better than that stale cereal shit Randy's eating," Bert says, devouring a muffin. "Yea, I guess," Anna says, poking at her egg with a fork. They finish and leave the diner. As always, they take the train back. Anna buys a copy of the newspaper to be filled in on everything. "Since when do we buy the paper?" Bert asks, surprised. "'12th grade London boy gone missing on his way home from school'," Anna reads to herself. "Here!" Anna says excitedly. "'Asteroid strikes volcano in Hawaii and causes a worldwide disease.'" "You think that's what we felt?" Bert asks. "Yes," Anna says. "Positive." They walk to the train station and wait. Soon after, a train comes. They get on and ride back into town. They get off near their apartment. "Wait," Bert says. "Isn't it a bad thing if there's a worldwide disease?" "You just figured that out now?" Anna asks. "Jesus, you're slow." They then walk into their apartment. ---- "Read this," Anna says to Randall, slapping the newspaper down on the table. "What the hell is that?" Randall asks. "Read right there," Anna says, pointing. "A disease?" Randall asks. "Your stupid friend is still making those fake newspapers?" "This is real," Bert says. "As real as the king and queen of the United States, or the zombies ruling the world?" Randal asks. "There's a copyright," Anna says impatiently. "You could've wrote it," Randall says. "That's illegal," Bert says. "Since when are you two not in to doing something illegal?" Randall asks, closing his laptop. "You're testing my patience," Anna says. They hear a scream from the apartment next to theirs. "Guy!" Bert exclaims. They walk out the apartment to the one next to theirs. Bert knocks. "Guy? You okay?" "Go the fuck away!" Guy screams. "It's Bert!" "Then come in," he calls. They walk in to find their friend, Guy, bleeding from his eye. "What the hell did you do?" Anna asks. "Stabbed myself in the eye," Guy says. "It was an accident, though." They notice one of his eyes is swollen shut. "You've got some issues," Randall says. "Randy!" Anna scolds, hitting him. "May I ask why you had a knife near your eye?" Bert asks. "I don't know," Guy responds. "How do you not know?" Randall asks. "I think I hit my fucking BRAIN," Guy says, clearly delirious. ---- The man on the other side of Guy's apartment, Jim, comes in. "What happened?" he asks. "I don't know," Guy says. Another tenant walks to the open door, his name is Luqman. "Guy, you okay?" he asks. "Yea, I guess," Guy responds, wiping blood. Jim almost pukes. Guy coughs and sprays spit. "Guy, you need immediate medical attention," Jim says worried. "You're mentally unstable." "What?" Guy asks, standing now. "A person doesn't just cut their eye, even if depressed. This is a side effect to something, but what could it be?" Jim asks. Randall rushes to Anna's apartment to get the newspaper. He comes back and hands it to Jim. "Read that," Randall says pointing at the header. "Oh no," Jim says. "Guy, I think there may be something wrong, have you been feeling sick?" "Fuck! Yea I have," Guy says. "But if I learned one thing from newspaper, it's they're never right." "This..." Jim starts. "Unfortunately, this, is all too real." "Jimbo, did you hear what I just said?" Guy asks. Bert notices something in the dark room. 'What the fuck is that?' he thinks. Bert walks into the kitchen. It's too dark to see anything. Bert takes his phone from his pocket and turns the flashlight on. The sight horrifies him. Splattered all over the walls s blood. "Stay away from there!" Guy screams. He ignores Guy and enters the bedroom. There it a body, maimed and cut to pieces. Guy walks into the room. "Everyone!" he yells. "Get the fuck out!" Category:The Last War Category:The Last Breath Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan